Pagibig Di Matatapos
by munkedupjoe213
Summary: "Love That Never Ends". Don't let the title fool you, it's an English story. As neighbors, as rivals, friends, bestfriends, close friends, girlfriend/boyfriends, then finally teenage lovers. Alvin and Brittany take on a new journey of love, commitment, and a bit of heartbreak. Mostly AxB as always, and lesser SxJ and TxE. English titles for English stories is too mainstream. So :D.
1. Prologue: Something Embarrassing

**Acknowledgements = I'd like to thank my readers for taking your time with this story. Plus, I'd like to thank the people who inspired me with this story. To Calla Lilly, if you guys read this, this story is mostly based on "Magbalik".  
To my brothers who forced me to write this story.  
To Nicholas Sparks. Sir, if you're reading this, I want you to know, that I'm a big fan of yours. Some parts of this story are based on your novel "The Choice"  
To One Direction, Your songs inspired me.**

**Don't let the title fool you, guys. The title may be Tagalog, but it's actually an English story. Why? Because English titles for English stories are too mainstream, that's why.**

**"Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss and ends with a tear."  
**

**Chapter 1. As Usual, I'll start with a prologue.**

* * *

The sun rose up at the top of the sky. The earth's blanket filled with cotton-like clouds. But even with those puffy white smokes, the sky was still clear blue. Seems like a perfect day in Baldwin Village, Los Angeles, California. The people weren't all busy. It was summer, July 6, 2012. So, at a time like this, 9:30AM, people would normally go fishing, or swimming.

The Miller family. Composed of Beatrice Miller, or otherwise known as Miss Miller, and her adopted daughters, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor Miller. The family just moved in last night, since Beatrice wanted to get away from something and start something new, but she hadn't told her daughters why, though.

To be frank, the sisters hated moving. It was too much of a hassle, and they didn't want to leave their hometown, especially their friends. But hey, looking at the bright side, it's Los Angeles, California! Home of famous celebrities. Though, only Brittany was excited about meeting her idols. Jeanette and Eleanor turned in for the nice environment. Common blue skies, fresh air, the hot sand beaches, you name it.

Alright, enough of that. The story is all about Brittany (and her future partner. You guys know who), so let's start with her. Let's say she's arrogant, vain, a bit irresponsible, and a bit too selfish for her age. Not that she's too old or young, or anything. She's just a normal teenager who just turned 15 years old last June 12. It's not actually surprising that her sisters shared the same birthday. They're triplets, and Brittany is older than Jeanette by three minutes. Jeanette is older than Eleanor by five minutes. Though, posted to describe her were negative adjectives, she, at some times, can be kind, wise, approachable, sisterly, compassionate, loving, fun, and downright Beautiful.

Just after breakfast, since the Miller kids aren't always early ladies, they sat on the couch. They were lucky enough to have a high-powered A/C, or they would have suffocated in the Summer heat. But with the air conditioner on, heat was only the least of their problems. They found something else that would kill them, especially Brittany, who has a low value of self-control. Yep, this thing was even worse than heat, and you can say, it's boredom, HUGE amount of boredom. Miss Miller was too old to place the antenna for the T.V. on top of the roof, and the technician wouldn't be back until four in the afternoon. C.D.'s were scratch or broke, or worse. Basically, they had nothing to do.

Brittany slouched on the couch, boredom taking over. "Booorred!" She said with prolonged vowels. She turned to her youngest sister, who (rarely) have something in common. "Eleanor, please tell me you've got something to do."

Eleanor shook her head. "I'm just as bored as you are, Britt."

With a small ray of hope, she turned to Jeanette. "Jean?"

But unfortunately, she too, shook her head. "I've finished all of my books back home in Denver. I'm going cold turkey unless there's a bookstore nearby."

To Brittany, books were boring, just as every other teenagers would think. But her sister isn't like all teenagers. Every time Brittany would talk her into doing something fun like parties, she'd say something that has the idea of 'Less socialization, more learning'. To be honest, it annoys her sometimes.

"Girls!" An elderly voice came from the kitchen. Without a doubt, it was Miss Miller. Her head poked out from the door frame. "Girls, are you thinking of sitting on the couch all day?"

Brittany rolled her eyes "Unless you've got something fun for us to do, then yes."

"Why don't you go meet the neighbors? I heard the Seville's live right next door."

"The who now?" Brittany asked, but her sister seemed to know the answer.

"The Chipmunks. You've heard of them, right?" Jeanette answered.

Well, not surprising. It IS California, home of famous celebrities. Yes, she's heard of the Chipmunks. At first, their popularity rose through X-Factor, winning the Finals as if they were just passing through it! They were a band of three brothers, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. She'd only seen them on T.V., and she really doesn't know how they look like in real life. But she'd heard that they were charming, cute, way better than One Direction, especially Alvin Seville. She might have only seen him on T.V., but something in his character, his voice, his body gave her a weird feeling of hotness. Alright, she admits, she has a bit of a crush on him.

Personally, she thinks they're way, way better than One Direction. She once saw them hitting the high notes of a song without even straining. Their official hitter of the high notes was Theodore Seville, the youngest. The low notes, and usually the one who sings the first verses, Simon Seville, the middle one. And there's Alvin Seville, the oldest. If compared to One Direction, Alvin would be Zayn Malik, Simon would be Niall Horan or Louis Tomlinson, and Theodore would be Harry Styles.

"Brittany!" She heard someone calling her, snapping her out of thoughts.

"W-what?" She turned to her caller, Miss Miller.

"Do you want to visit them, or not?" She asked, sounding like she'd ask this more than once.

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know. I doubt they're even home. They're famous celebrities, they should be making songs and going on tours."

"Not on Summer, they're not. Summer was officially declared as the chipmunks' holiday." It was Jeanette's turn to speak up.

"Well, maybe they're on vacation." She said.

She might sound like she's trying to avoid them. To be honest, she is. She felt meeting The Chipmunks, especially when she has a HUGE crush on one of them, would be too awkward. I mean, Brittany Miller, nothing more than the most popular girl in school (used to be), meeting the most popular boy band in America.

At this point, the phone rang and Miss Miller left the scene directly to answer it.

"Come on, Brittany, we all know you want to meet them." Eleanor teased her.

"Yeah, how would you know." She glared.

"Jeanette and I know one thing. Right, Jeanette?" Eleanor gave a wink to her older sister. Jeanette just nodded back with a grin.

"Oh, no. Girls, I know that look. What is it?" She responded.

"We both know that you have a big crush on Alvin Seville.''

With that, Brittany turned red. She gasped and sweat nearly exited her glands. She fought back the awkward feeling and denied it. "Uh, what are you talking about? That Seville is nothing more than just a douche." She replied, based on what Alvin's brothers said in an interview, saying that Alvin can be a bit of a douche sometimes.

"What else?" Eleanor teased her again.

"Uh,..." Unable to think of other negative characteristics, she started making her own "Egotistical, arrogant, vain..."

"Hot?" Eleanor added, much to Brittany's surprise.

"Talented, has a nice voice..." Jeanette added.

"Downright gorgeous, and you want to marry him and have his babies one day?"

Brittany felt scandalized and embarrassed. What in the world did her sisters just say? And plus, how'd they know that? I mean, they're right, but not all of them. But one thing that wasn't true was Eleanor's half of last sentence. Brittany turned red in embarrassment, and sweat escaped under the strands of hairs in front of her ear.

"Ugh! Eleanor, what the hell? Where are all these coming from?" She asked.

Eleanor turned to Jeanette in a mocking tone. "Jeanette?"

Jeanette made a response "Well, last night, you were talking in your sleep. And, I was able to record some of it in my phone. Lucky for you."

Brittany felt degraded.

Jeanette reached for something in her pocket and pulled out her phone. It was an Iphone. Brittany preferred Nokia to Apple products, so she didn't know what kind of Iphone it was. Jeanette played with some buttons and turned up the volume. She handed the phone to Brittany.

Brittany looked at the screen and saw a video. Her face flushed after seeing who it was. She turned red afterwards. In the video, Brittany slept on her bed clutching a pillow in a weird way. Her arms and legs were around it, as if it was someone.

Laughing could be heard from the background, slight giggles undoubtedly from her sisters recording an embarrassing night. It took a while until Brittany said something in her sleep.

'Oh, Alvin, I love you so much... I want to be Mrs. Seville.' Laughter from the video could be heard, Brittany's sisters laughing again.

Brittany blood boiled as she placed the phone down and glared deathly towards her sisters. "JEANETTE! YOU BETTER DELETE THIS NOW!"

But the only response she received was laughing, Jeanette lying down with her hands on her stomach, laughing uncontrollably. Eleanor wasn't any different.

"As you wish Mrs. Seville." Eleanor teased her within her psychotic laugh. She felt like she was going to die laughing.

Feeling her sisters are in possession of an evil spirit, she had no choice but to delete the video herself. Fortunately, the Iphone wasn't too complicated, so she found the delete button without a pinch.

It took nearly half an hour for her sisters to finally stop laughing. When they did, small chuckles would escape their mouth, until finally, it stopped. Brittany gave the phone back to Jeanette "Do that again, I swear..."

After a moment or two, the doorbell rang. Who could it be? They weren't expecting anyone, and they didn't know anyone from the neighborhood. Brittany was volunteered for it, and for once, she agreed. She stood up from the couch and started walking at a steady pace towards the door. As she opened it, an elderly man in his 30's came into view.

As a new neighbor, Brittany acted upon courtesy. You might think she's too bit of a snob to do that, but actually, she's good in acting. "May I help you?" She asked.

"Um,... yes. Are your parents around?" He asked.

"Just a second." She stood away from the door and called "Miss Miller."

"Yes, Brittany?" Miss Miller came from the kitchen and answered.

"There's someone who wants to meet you."

Miss Miller took off her mitts and her apron and started walking towards the door. She greeted the man with a smile. Brittany went back to the couch and lied down, trying to fight the striking boredom.

"Um... hi, Mrs. Miller."

"No, it's actually just Miss Miller. I'm not married."

"Oh, sorry. Good morning, Miss Miller. My name is David Seville. But call me Dave. I'm your next door neighbor." He stuck out a hand to shake. Miss Miller took the gesture and shook it.

"Oh, Dave, it's a pleasure to meet you. Won't you come in?"

"Um... no, sorry. But I'd like to state that question to you, though. I'd like to invite you and your family over for a chat to welcome you around the neighborhood, if that's okay with you."

"No, I can't. I have some things to take care of." She turned back to her daughters, remembering how bored they were. An idea came as she turned back to Dave. "But can my daughters come? I'm sure they'll be excited to meet the famous Chipmunks."

"Of course. The boys will be delighted. There aren't really many teenagers here in Baldwin. I mean, there are some, but my boys aren't interested in them."

"Well, my girls will be in their best behavior. Sure, when are they welcomed?"

"Anytime. It's summer, we aren't going into any tour."

"Oh, well. Thank you, David. I'll have the girls there in a few. I just need some help with a few chores, that's all."

"Oh, in that case, if you're busy, you don't really have to."

"No, it's fine. Besides, they're bored out of their heads. They could use some new friends."

"Well, okay. You know the way, right?" Dave said as he pointed at a specific house next door.

"Of course."

* * *

**Brittany's point of view**

I just laid down on my couch, bored out of my mind. A few minutes ago, I just saw the most wrongest thing I've ever done while I was asleep. Seriously, Mrs. Seville? Brittany Seville? Ugh! I don't think that goes together perfectly. Though, I do have a crush on him, but not in the point that I want to marry him. Ugh, that's too much! I wish a lightning would just strike me, to get rid of my boredom and to get that embarrassing video away from my memories.

A few moments ago, I opened the door and the man looked pretty familiar. Where have I seen him before? Could it be David Seville? Father of the Chipmunks? No, that's impossible. Why would a somebody visit a nobody? Well, anyways, Miss Miller and that man are on the doorstep, talking about something I don't know of.

After a few moments, Miss Miller said goodbye, the man left, and the door was closed. Miss Miller walked back, and when I thought she was headed back to the kitchen, she headed straight for us. "Who was that, Miss Miller?" I asked.

"Dave Seville himself. He said he wanted to invite us over for a chat. Nothing special, really. Just some talk, welcoming, and other neighbor stuffs. I told him I couldn't go." She told us.

She just turned down an invitation from the Chipmunks' manager and father? How naïve. That was David Seville! Father of Alvin Sev- uh,... I mean the Chipmunks.

"But good news, girls. You're going to meet the chipmunks."

My eyes widened, I gasped. For once I was confused. I didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Well, I'm going to meet Alvin- uh,... I mean The Chipmunks,... we're going to meet The Chipmunks. The the bad thing is, my sisters are going to make fun of me and Alvin, probably. I'm not going to take any chances with that. It's undoubtedly going to be too awkward for the both of us, and we might end up not talking to each other anymore. And that's another confusing part. If Alvin and I are never going to talk to each other, is that a good thing, or a bad thing? A question within a question. Ugh! I hate these inception!

Let me tell you something, yes, I have a crush on Alvin, but I don't want to admit it. I never will. That's all. Period.

* * *

**DAN DAN DAN! It's me, Munkedupjoe213, taking the challenge of dangling over five stories at once! It's going to be hard, but it's a bet made by my brothers after I belittled their English speaking capabilities.**

**Anyways, that was just the prologue. **

**If you're wondering what the title means, "Pagibig di matatapos" means "Love That Never Ends" inspired by Calla Lilly's song 'Magbalik', 'Stars', 'Take My Hand', and 'Sanctuary'.**

**Be ready for heartbreak, betrayal, total self-commitment, and love. PEACE!**

**"A friend of mine broke up a week ago. I was kind of glad, because that guy was an even bigger douche than I am. In fact, he's an a-hole. He treated the girl as if she was a Christmas decoration. Yesterday, I asked him why they broke up. The guy said 'she's got some commitment issues.' Then that's when I nearly lost it. Only 20% of my fellow men have good morals, and they'll understand this quote that I came up with."**

**"A girl commits herself to you when she loves you. A girl SHOULD ONLY commit herself to you if you love her back. If you don't you don't deserve her." Now you know why 'Spring Break' mostly talks about Brittany's total self commitment to Alvin.**


	2. Meeting The Chipmunks

**"Hiding from love just because you don't know its true intentions is normal. But if you keep hiding from love, keeping away from it, avoiding it, there's something terribly wrong with you."**

**P.S. This quote may not fit with the chapter.**

**_THIS IS NOT A MIXED COUPLE STORY._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Miller's next door neighbors were the Seville's. Composed of Dave Seville and his adopted sons Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. Yes, just like the girls, they were triplets. Alvin's the oldest, followed by Simon, then Theodore. It wouldn't hurt to introduce them, so allow me. Dave's sons are the world famous Chipmunks, gaining popularity by winning the X-factor, and leaving Simon Cowell, for the first time, speechless. They broke through the finals as if it were made by tissue papers.

The Chipmunks is a boy band, with a popularity just north of One Direction. Alvin and Simon were rated the 9th and 10th (Respectively) hottest teenagers in the world. Theodore has a far more larger physique, so he didn't make the rank. But though they were considered as boy bands, there were times they played a bit of instruments on stage. Alvin did the lead guitar or sometimes the rhythm, Simon would do the bass or the piano, and Theodore was more of an expert in percussion instruments. But now that we know the band, let me introduce you to the boys.

Alvin Seville, cocky, arrogant, egotistical, obnoxious. But on certain occasions, he can be kind and caring, especially towards his brothers. Athletic, perfectly shaped, plays soccer. Before they became singing sensations, Alvin used to scored the intramural championship five times in a row. But with rigorous tour schedules, he can barely attend soccer practice and got kicked out. Sixteen years old, loves red, hates pink. Yes, he hates pink. To him, pink is an insult to red. During their concerts, he's the one who usually sings the middle notes, most of the bridge parts, harmonies, and the chorus.

Simon Seville, Smart, sarcastic, but he too, cares about his brothers just as much as Alvin does. But he does show more care to Theodore than Alvin, though. They have this incompatible kind of bromance. He loves blue, purple,... oh, wait, scratch that. He loves everything related to blue. He possesses an I.Q. just north of Einstein. He's somewhat like an Asian kind of American. Believe it or not, he understood Algebra when he was five years old. He started studying trigonometry and calculus at the age of thirteen, and is now top one in physics. His voice isn't that high, so he usually sings the low notes, the verses, and harmonies. Despite his intelligence, Simon is only five minutes younger than Alvin.

Theodore Seville, Innocent, Gullible, Naive, trustworthy, he's like a child despite his age. Mostly used as a doormat for Alvin's tricks, and is more favored by his family, including Alvin, because of his sweetness and innocence. So far, he loves food. He has an large physique. Despite being sixteen, his larynx developed late for some reason. His larynx developed only last year, and he now sounds more like a thirteen year old than his current age. But the good thing it brought was it gave him more time to practice on his altos, making him capable of hitting the high notes easily. Plus, he's three minutes younger than Simon.

It's 10:00 AM sharp. Dave is wondering why the girls hadn't come yet. He invited them over about fifteen minutes ago. They were probably helping their mother with her chores, since they've just moved in last night. As he went back to the house after inviting them in, Dave prepared the cookies and toaster waffles. As usual, the boys were in the premises of the house (duh). Alvin was in the backyard playing soccer, Simon and Theodore were practicing on their vocals in the music room. They just needed to pass the time since Alvin was grounded for nearly breaking the T.V. with a Wii remote, Simon's books were old and finished, and Theodore was just simply bored.

A few more minutes passed, the doorbell rang. In response, Dave stood up from the couch and walked towards the door. As soon as the door was widened, three young and beautiful girls came into view. One on the center was a redhead wearing a pink tank top and skirt measuring just below her thigh (as a man with good morals, Dave tried hard not to look). Beside her was a girl with purple rimmed glasses wearing a violet turtleneck and matching skirt with a length just above her knee. On the other side was a girl with a larger physique wearing a green cardigan over a green-yellow shirt. Like her sisters, she was beautiful and wearing a skirt reaching down her patella. With no doubt, those girls were beautiful. Dave just hopes that the boys won't stutter at the sight of them. Hopefully, the teens would see each other as friends only.

"'Morning, Mr. Seville. It's really an honor to meet you." The purple clad (despite wearing violet, purple was much more inappropriate for her) greeted.

Dave remembered his position as the chipmunks' manager and father. He replied with adulated dignity. "The pleasure is all mine. Won't you come in?" He stepped aside and gestured them to come inside.

The girls took it and entered. Dave closed the door and followed them. "Feel free to roam around while I prepare the snacks. And,... you're mother's coming too, right?"

"She said she'll catch up as soon as the chores are done." The green clad answered.

"And,... that's probably going to take a Little bit long." The pink clad added.

"Oh, that's perfectly fine. You may sit on the couch if you like. If you're interested, the music room's over there in case you want to play something. The instruments are complete from basses to banjos." She informed.

"Thank you, sir."

"Oh, no. As neighbors, just call me Dave. The boys are just around the house. If you want to meet them, just hope that you'll run into them. But before that, a bit of introduction wouldn't hurt now, would it?"

The pink clad took the honor to answer. "Oh, sorry about that. I'm Brittany."

"I'm Eleanor." The green clad said.

"I'm Jeanette, or... Olivia... You know what, just call me Jeanette." The purple clad said.

"Alright, nice to meet you. Feel at home, please." Dave replied courteously.

With that, Dave vanished into the kitchen. The girls took their time alone and sat on the couch. The T.V. was already on, and luckily, the show was something they like. They wouldn't feel comfortable of changing the channel of someone else's T.V., especially the chipmunks' father. Oh,... scratch the third sentence. Only Brittany seems to be enjoying a bit of action/romance kind of movie. Jeanette and Eleanor liked it less.

Behind the T.V. set, there was a window giving view to the backyard. Eleanor caught a glimpse of a ball bouncing high up from the ground. It was a soccer ball. As soon as the ball the at a suggestive distance, someone, wearing a red shirt and shorts darted towards it with a headbutt. Seeing the face, she knew exactly who it was.

She gave a teasing grin to Brittany. "Oh, Brit." She called her in a tone that only Brittany was familiar with and knew that this was something she's not going to like.

"What?" She turned away from the T.V. and faced her. Eleanor faced the window behind the T.V. set, Brittany followed her gaze. At what Brittany saw almost made her faint,... literally. The window gave a full view to the backyard, but that wasn't what she was looking at. She was looking at something hot,... way hot.

* * *

In the backyard, Alvin Seville just scored a goal using a headbutt. He's been doing this ever since he woke up. He couldn't play video games because he nearly broke the T.V. with the Wii remote, so could have gone cold turkey if it wasn't for his ball. After scoring a goal, he walked over towards the table where his soccer bag laid motionless. Feeling a 'bit' sweaty, he took off his shirt and wiped his face with a towel. Despite being alone, he couldn't shake off the feeling that somebody was watching him. The kind of feeling he gets whenever he has a stalker fan (Stan for short) following him around.

'Okay, this is weird.' He thought to himself. Nobody was around, but somebody was watching him. He shook it off anyways and grabbed his water bottle. He tilted his head up and drank away. He took the run to take the tip of the bottle away from his mouth and poured the water on his head, drenching himself. Why? Because he was sweaty, and it felt like the right thing to do.

He grabbed his towel and wiped his drenched body before putting his shirt back. As soon as he did, he heard voice. An unfamiliar one. Plus, it was female. "Hey, I never knew you'd be the athletic type."

Alvin turned around and almost gasped at what he saw. Standing four feet distance from him, a beautiful girl wearing a green cardigan over a green-yellow shirt. Her skirt was just on her knee, and he couldn't help but look at it. Though, despite being beautiful, she had a large physique, a big stomach, and that was a bit discouraging. But either way, there's an even spread, and that's what's important for a girl.

"I could say the same for you." He said with a smile. "Do I know you?" He asked.

"Nope. Me and my sisters are new here. Alvin Seville, am I right?" She replied.

"That's right. Dave didn't tell we'd be having guests. Cute guests, I mean." He tried to flirt, but he felt like he failed.

In response, Eleanor actually giggled. "Don't flirt with me, Seville. My sister wouldn't like that."

"Is she as beautiful as you are?" Alvin's had no control of his mouth. He felt the urge to cover it, but felt it would be a bit awkward to do so.

"Of course she is. And plus, she's been looking at you before I even entered the backyard."

'So, her sister looked at me while I was shirtless? Well, she'd better be hotter than her.' Alvin thought to himself. "I thought someone was watching me."

"I don't know, but I think she'd be more satisfied watching you with your clothes off." Eleanor joked as she walked over and picked up the ball from the ground. As Eleanor bent over, Alvin caught a glimpse of her 'you-know-what' as the neck of her shirt lowered, showing her insides (I'm not going to say anything else, but it was black). Alvin felt a bit warm from his insides.

'Oh, God!' Alvin thought to himself. He tried hard to look away. With effort, he did.

"So, ever beaten by a girl before?" Eleanor challenged.

"So, you do play." Alvin stated.

"Hey, don't let my body fool you. I can kick your butt in soccer and I don't even have to try."

Alvin grinned and placed his bottle on the table. "We'll see."

* * *

Jeanette sat on the couch with Brittany, trying to enjoy whatever was on the T.V. since her sister was busy looking out of the window. Brittany had a funny expression on his face. Believe it or not, she was sweating as soon as she saw Alvin with her shirt off (It had no effect on Jeanette, she isn't a fan of muscles). Her eyes were widened and her mouth was opened. She remained that way ever since. Jeanette couldn't help but laugh. She decided to leave her alone with her dreams.

As she was watching the television, feeling action and romance didn't mix, she started to feel a bit bored. Overwhelmed by the monotony, she stood up from the couch and thought of exploring the house. She tried to ask for Brittany's permission, but she was miles away, probably thinking about herself and Alvin trying for a child, if you know what I mean.

She just rolled her eyes and walked away. She explored the place. The spare room, the living room, the guestroom, the dining room (but she didn't dare go to the kitchen; too shy). She felt a bit of her boredom lifting up, luckily. She continued walking until finally heading towards the music room.

The door to that particular room wasn't hard to find. The door had a treble clef sign, and she knew it was it. She doesn't know how to play a few instruments, but she knows a bit of guitar.

She opened the door. As it widened, she realized that Dave wasn't kidding. They had complete collections of instruments from different countries. Native drums, Asian instruments from Japanese zithers to Philippine Kutiyapi. Does he knows how to play all of these?

She went inside and closed the door behind her. With interest of native instruments, she took the zither and started plucking it. She doesn't know, but she worked up a rhythm with it.

Inside the music room, there was a glass door which led to the recording room. As Jeanette placed the instrument down, the silence filled the air once again. After a moment, she suddenly heard a voice coming from the transparent glass door, and surprisingly, it was open. The voice was low trying to hit a high note. To be honest, the voice was harmonic, melodic, beautiful. The voice was low, so maybe it belongs to Simon Seville.

She walked towards the open glass door. As she caught a glimpse of the interior, there were two figures inside. One had a large physique wearing a green sweater, and the other was the complete opposite, wearing a black framed eyeglass and a blue sweater.

* * *

"I can't hit that high note, Theodore." Simon told his younger brother wearing a green sweater. He and Simon were practicing on their vocals for the concert the day after summer. Theodore asked Simon to hit the high note as his backup, since Alvin would be doing the bridge of the song. But so far, Simon has a hard time hitting high notes.

"It's alright, Simon. Don't sweat it, we have a lot of time to practice." Theodore was playing a guitar while Simon tried to reach his notes. "Alright, one more time." Theodore played the guitar and Simon waited for the rhythm.

Simon started singing the high part. "I'll be here, by your si-ide. No more fears, no more crying. But if you walk away I know I'll fade. Cause there is nobody else. It's gotta be yyoo-" Unfortunately, Simon strained at the last part. His skills in falsetto were under the hook, but above all, he still has a nice voice.

"Simon, the higher the falsetto, the wider you open your mouth. You've really got to use your half-nasal voice on this one."

Simon coughed. He accidentally used his throat during the last part of the song. "Ahem,... excuse me. I think I accidentally used my throat a bit too much."

Theodore looked at the clock. "It's alright. I think we need a break. We're doing good so far." He stood up and placed the guitar on the stand.

Simon too, stood up. As he faced the door, he saw someone standing on the doorstep. Someone unfamiliar. A girl, probably fifteen years old wearing purple eyeglasses, violet turtleneck, and a skirt that reached above her knees. Her pale skin paved way for the quality of her purple pupils. The perfect appearance on her skin gave hint that she never had a pimple. Without a doubt, this was the most beautiful girl Simon has seen. As sworn, he could hear his heartbeat pumping hard.

"Oh, hello. We weren't expecting anyone." Simon heard Theodore's voice, immediately snapping him out of his thoughts.

Unusually, the girl shook her head and blushed. This made Simon blush as well. "Oh, sorry. I was just looking around."

"Well, you must be the new neighbor. I take it Dave invited you over?" Theodore asked.

"Uh,... yes... he did. Me and my sisters."

Simon stood there, feeling like a fool. He tried to build up the courage to talk to her, but all he could muster was just as high as his voice.

"Well, you're always welcomed. I suppose you already know us, but as neighbors let us introduce ourselves." Theodore reached for her for a handshake. "I'm Theodore." He shook her hand.

"Uh,.. I-I'm,... Simone... uh,... I mean Simon, Simon." Simon stuttered. He felt out of breathe and downright embarrassed. He reached his hand for her to shake. As their hands made contact, the blue clad was surprised on how soft and warm her hand was. It made his heartbeat quicken as if thousands of explosions were occurring in his heart.

"I-I'm... Jeanette. Jeanette Miller. Pleasure to meet you." Jeanette forced out a smile.

Simon was in complete ecstasy when he saw her smile. Her teeth were white and there were no imperfections or braces whatsoever. He caught himself giving her a matching smile.

A few moments later, the door opened, revealing Dave in his apron. "Oh, hey, Jeanette. I see you've met Simon and Theodore."

"Yes, Dave. She did." Theodore answered.

"Well, that's great." He acknowledged. "Oh, and Jeanette. Your mother just came in, and lunch is ready."

"Thank you, Mr. Seville."

"Just Dave, thank you."

Simon, Theodore, and Jeanette took their leave, following Dave towards the dining table.

* * *

**THIS IS NOT A MIXED COUPLE STORY. DON'T LET THE ALVINOR FOOL YOU. THE CHARACTERS SPECIFICALLY STATED ALVIN/BRITTANY.**

**SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS, LACK OF DETAILS, WRONG CHOICE OF WORDS, AND LOW VOCABULARIES.**

**Peace, guys. Please review. I think you already know what Simon sang. Gotta Be You by One Direction.**

**CARROTS! ! ! ! ! ! **


	3. Friendzoned

**"Great things happen all the time, but that doesn't mean you're going to like it."**

**P.S. Since Miss Miller is here, I think you know whether this is cartoon or CGI.**

* * *

Brittany just sat there on the couch looking through the window. Got to admit, she's a little bit "Black-outed" when she got flashed by Alvin Seville unintentionally. What happened there was she was just looking through the window at what Eleanor pointed at, and she just saw the singing sensation without his shirt on. She felt her entire body heat up and her heart pumped thousands of blood running towards her face, giving it a reddish appearance. He was so dreamy, as she stated. She could clearly see the cheekbone on his face, his skin was fair. Though, he didn't have that much muscles, but his hip muscles - which she thought was the most sexiest muscles on men- were without a doubt, perfect. She refused to eye them to prevent the heat in her body to burn her to the ground.

Time was in slow motion as she looked at him. Then again, he was the dreamiest guy he's ever seen. She watched nearly half of their concerts, but how'd she miss this?

"Brit, Brit, hey, Brit! Brittany." She heard a voice calling her multiple times, but she was too busy watching Alvin playing soccer with... Eleanor?

Eleanor? What in the world is Eleanor doing with Alvin Seville? Why is Eleanor even with her? Oh, no, what if 'he' likes her? What if she likes him back? No, that's not possible. Is it? No, it's not possible. Eleanor isn't even a big fan of the chipmunks. Yes, she is a fan, but not that big. But still, their playing with each other. Laughing, belittling each other's weak points, being... friends. No, she's not supposed to like him. He's not her type. But she's playing with him... so, is he?

"BRITTANY MILLER!"

At this point, her ear drums nearly blew up. Her eyes widened, her heart stop, and her mouth agape into a gasp as she jumped back with a sudden-death expression. "AH!" She looked at her company with a glare. She's never been startled like that all her life. Jeanette, her sister stood in front of the couch as if she was going to burst out a few giggle.

Brittany wasn't amused.

"JEANETTE! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" She yelled as she held her hand on her chest, checking her heartbeat if it stopped.

Jeanette tried to hold back a hysterical laugh. But her effort wasn't enough, she released a medium giggle. "No, sorry to disappoint you. But anyway, if I killed you, I'll get Alvin to bring you back to life in no time, Mrs. Seville." Jeanette joked in a doctor-like manner.

Angered, Brittany reached for Jeanette's collar and pulled her close to her face. For some reason, Brittany had a grin on her lips. "Oh, Jeanette. Look who's behind you." She whispered.

"Jeanette?" The purple clad heard an angelic voice. It was low, yet melodic as if the owner have been using it only for singing, less talking. She knew that voice.

In response, Jeanette's cheeks turned red. She gasped, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Brittany let her go, she knew her sister has a huge crush on him.

Jeanette turned around and saw the person who has smitten her with his priceless attractiveness. Simon Seville. His blue beryl eyes under his black rimmed glasses, his cheekbones, his long nose which suits him in every angle, his perfect shape, she found all of those arresting.

Her blush didn't go away. She hid her cheeks under the sides of her. She turned sideways towards him.

"Oh, uh,... Simon." She caught her lips slowly forming a smile. She tried to stop it, but she couldn't.

"Uh... have you seen my brother? A-Alvin, I mean?" He asked. But Jeanette was too busy staring at his eyes, so she didn't register. It took a second for the message to actually reach her brain.

Jeanette snapped out. "Oh, uh, Alvin? I think I saw him in the backyard."

"Can I come with you!?" Suddenly, Brittany blurted out these words as she stood up from the couch. Simon raised an eyebrow, Jeanette released an inaudible giggle. Embarrassed, Brittany cupped her lips and started again. "Uh, I mean, can I come with you to the backyard?"

For a second, Simon was a bit out-of-track when he noticed her strange action. Another second it took for him to finally get it. He grinned. "So, you're an Alvinist?" He asked. 'Alvinist' is the word they use to refer to crazed Alvin fans. Just as Simoner was for Simon, and Theodoreist for Theodore.

Brittany, once in her life, blushed embarrassedly. "What? No! I'm just going to see how my sister's doing. She in the backyard with him." 'Unfortunately', she thought as a follow up.

"Right." Simon said with a sarcastic tone. "Anyways, come on. Dave's mad at Alvin for some reason, and I think he wants to ground him as soon as possible." He started walking towards the back door. Brittany followed.

For a second, Simon stopped in his tracks and turned around, looking at Jeanette. "You coming?" He asked.

"Uh,... yeah,... s-sure, of course." Jeanette answered and walked up towards him hesitantly. She tried to maintain distance so they wouldn't accidentally touch. That would create an awkward moment.

* * *

Alvin and Eleanor came down hard on the ground sweating and panting like a dog. Yes, they were wet all over their bodies. But that wasn't a problem for Alvin, since men can take their shirt off without being laughed at, but that depends. As for Eleanor on the other hand, would you think a girl would take her cardigan and shirt off in front of a guy she barely knows? She admits, he is kind of attractive, but this member of the Chipmunks isn't who she's after. She's after someone else. Besides, if she takes off her cardigan, her wet shirt would still smell, and no one likes that, especially on girls.

A few minutes ago, they were playing a bit of football (My dad was born in Europe, they invented that game and they called it football). Well, it's hard for Alvin to admit, he lost to a girl. Alvin Seville, once a scored five goals single-handed in a tournament, lost to a girl. Eleanor won by 6/9 (see what I did there?).

To be honest, this girl's got some skills. But it's not the skills why he lost. Definitely not her skills. The only reason why he lost to a girl was he didn't want to hurt her, or accidentally touch her you-know-what. Girls will explode when boys do that. (Trust me, they will).

"Man, you're good. You really can play." Alvin spoke up, breaking the silence. They were both lying down on the grass.

"Hey, don't let my body fool you. I love sports, I just love food twice as much." Eleanor replied.

"I'm kind of wet inside my shirt. Do you mind if I take it off?" He asked permission. His intentions were pure. He was being serious, he was sweaty and he needed to take his shirt off. He's not doing this to show his body, believe me.

"No, don't. I'd probably die laughing."

"I could say the same to you. But either way, you have an even spread."

"Don't flirt with me, Seville. You're not my type." She told him a bit coldly. She was being serious. He wasn't her type, she's smitten by someone else. Someone more handsome than this douche. Yes, he's a douche, she just learned it during their game when he tried to show off his skills (But failed miserably).

"Ouch."

"ALVIN!" Suddenly, they heard a loud voice. This voice wasn't familiar to Eleanor, but she had an idea who it was. Alvin though, didn't like that tone.

Both of them sat up and looked.

Something caught Alvin's eyes.

Someone.

Standing by Simon's left side was a girl. She had a violet turtleneck with a matching skirt that was above her knee in length. She had a pale skin, even from afar, you could tell that she never had a pimple before. The girl was beautiful, as he thought. But the purple framed glasses were a bit discouraging. While Eleanor was too fat (No offense), this girl's a little too skinny for his taste.

Then he looked at Simon's right side. At what he saw, he felt like being flashed by thousands of girls at once (You know what flash means, right?). The same feeling he had when he saw a girl raising her shirt, showing her bra in the middle of their concert. But this feeling was way different. It was stronger, and the only difference is, she was fully clothed.

The girl was wearing a pink tank top. She had an auburn hair tied to a pony tail. Bangs stretched down her smooth-looking forehead. Alvin's heart skip a beat as she tried to flip her silky-looking hair. No doubt, her beauty was overwhelming. Her skirt stretched only right below her thighs, just enough to cover some 'restricted' sites. Alvin couldn't help himself. It took a lot of effort for him to look away, and I mean a lot. Luckily, he turned from 'that' view and looked back at her face. She had an even skin tone, sapphire eyes, and he didn't care if hated it or not, but she had a pink jewel on her necklace. It looked good on her.

This one girl...

Made his heart beat like a thousand horses trampling on hard dirt, camels pounding the loose sand as they charge, leaving a huge smoke of dust and sand in their wake.

What is she doing to him? He's never felt like this before. Sure, he had a few crushes and one girlfriend, but none of them ever made him spark up like this. Not once. A foreign feeling that he never knew that existed. Just who is this girl? She has a perfect shape on her body. Neither too fat, nor too skinny, just perfect. That's what she is, perfect. Then again...

...who is this girl?

"ALVIN!" He heard the same voice calling him again. It took another second for the sound to reach his ears and send message to his brain.

"Uh, what?!" Alvin was startled.

The next thing he saw was a hand waving in front of his face. He knew that hand anywhere, and there are reasons why he didn't like it. One of which is because he knows what's coming next.

"Hey, dreamboy! You forgot to clean your room for two weeks! Two straight weeks, Alvin. Jeez, how can you even sleep in a room that smells like sweat socks." Simon fuzzed about.

"Jeez, Simon, could you stop talking like that and come out of the closet already?" He teased. Though, more like a quarrel.

"Well, look who's talking."

"Smartass."

"Jockhead."

"Nerd."

"Douche."

Alvin and Simon bombarded each other with harsh words. The girls just stood there dumbfounded, puzzled, and their brains couldn't take a break to register what's happening in front of them. If you're asking, yes, it's always like this. Alvin and Simon have this "I hate you for as long as I live" kind of bromance. Because of their constant arguments, people would tease them, saying that they're having some sort of L.Q. (love quarrel). People would even shout out "Alvon." during their concerts whenever the two of them would have a duet, or when Simon would harmonize Alvin or vice versa.

"Gee, I never knew they'd be like this." Eleanor stated.

"I know Alvin and Simon are brothers and are on the same band, but I think they hate each other a bit too much." Jeanette added.

Brittany said nothing. She's a bit discouraged by Alvin's behavior, but she still likes him.

"Anyways, I think I'm going to smell like an onion in a few minutes. Do you mind if I go back and change?" Eleanor asked.

"Sure. Be back before thirty. We wouldn't want Miss Miller to worry." Jeanette replied.

Eleanor started walking away. "Don't worry, I won't take long. Besides, there's someone I'd like to meet."

"Who?"

"I'm not going to say."

"It's Theodore, isn't it?" Jeanette took a guess. To her surprise, Eleanor stopped dead in her tracks and faced her.

Eleanor walked closer to her and whispered. "Shh. Don't say it out loud. Brittany's out for revenge for what we did last night. And I'm sure you have a crush on Simon too. So, yes, tell Theodore I'm eager to meet him." She made sure their older sister wouldn't hear.

"Well, at least your the non-shy one. Sure, I'll tell him that."

Eleanor walked away after thanking her.

Eleanor left the scene, leaving her sisters to watch the childish scene between the oldest members of the Chipmunks. Since those two are the oldest, she just hopes that Theodore isn't influenced by those two.

Eleanor passed by the backdoor. But as soon as she walked in, someone else had the same idea. As Eleanor stepped inside the Seville's house, she saw a green blur, a figure with a large physique. That was the last thing she saw before she bumped into it.

"Ow!" She and the figure released a grunt after falling down.

Eleanor had her eyes closed as she fell down. But instead of feeling the cold, hard ground, she felt a soft, warm profile. Her eyes didn't want to open. For some reason, she felt safe and comfortable. She didn't care what she landed on, but it made her feel warm and comfortable.

Soon, Eleanor thought of the worse things that had possibly happened. Did she die by falling and went straight to heaven? No, that's just crazy. Curious, Eleanor opened her eyes. A bit blurry at first, but then her vision turned clear. As soon as she looked down, it took a moment for her brain to react.

Eleanor's entire body heated up. Her mouth dropped to a gasp. Her eyes widened like golf balls. Her blood raised to her cheek, and she was blushing visibly. The figure she was on top of had green eyes. His lips were on an even tone between pink and red, making her want to lean over and kiss it. But the awkwardness prevented her from doing so.

This person was none other than...

Theodore Seville.

"Ah, oh, my God, I'm so sorry!" Eleanor jumped back off of him, missing the warmth already. As she sat, her knees raised up, she tried hard to hide the insides of her skirt.

Theodore shook his head and stood up with an ease despite his larger physique. "No, I should be apologizing." Theodore gentlemanly offered his hand. "Here, let me help you."

Eleanor looked at his eyes before facing his hand. She sighed as she realized his sights were everywhere on her body but her skirt. Eleanor hesitantly and shyly took his hand. His hand was soft, his skin was undoubtedly healthy. He's been strumming guitars without a pick ever since he was born, and it's only surprising not to see some black marks on his nails or his fingertips.

Eleanor blushed again.

Theodore helped her up.

"Thank you. You're quite a gentleman. Theodore Seville, are you?" She acknowledged and conversed.

"Yes. You must be one of Jeanette's sisters. So, you must be Eleanor."

'He knows my name! Oh my God, he knows my name!' A voice inside Eleanor's head screamed. Despite these excitements inside her, she remained composure. "Yeah. Jeanette told you that the fat one would be Eleanor, didn't she?"

"No, she just told me your name. Eleanor's a beautiful name, and I think it fits you very well." Theodore said flirtatiously. In fact, he couldn't help himself.

'Oh my God, he's even flirting with me. God, don't kill me yet!' The same voice spoke inside her head. "Y-you think I'm beautiful?" Eleanor asked.

"O-of course you are."

Now Eleanor really feels like she just died and went to heaven. "Uh... I think Theodore's a nice name too. For a gentleman, I mean."

"Thank you, Ellie."

Eleanor blushed again. Ellie? Did he just call her Ellie? Theodore's even making her a nickname! They barely know each other, but she can already tell that he's a sweet person. THE sweet person. He's not even her boyfriend (yet), but why is he making her nicknames. Only best friends do that... and couples.

She giggled. "Ellie? Since were giving each other nicknames, can I call you Teddy?"

"Wow, I never thought of that. My brothers usually call me 'Theo'. I've never been called that before. I like it."

"You're welcome. You're a sweet person, Teddy."

"Thank you. Hey, I think I've found my new best friend."

'Friend!? Best friend!? No, say no, say no! Eleanor, don't let him friendzone you!' The voice inside her head kept telling her. But she was too focused on his to hear it. "Well, I think I've found my first best friend in the neighborhood."

"Thank you, Ellie. Hey, now that we know each other, have you seen my brothers somewhere?"

"They're in the backyard. Fighting."

"Again?"

"Is it always like that?"

"Around them, most of the times. Hey, I'm gonna go get them. You want to come?"

Eleanor was about to say yes, but she remembered the sweat on her shirt. All over her shirt. She felt lucky for Theodore not to know it. "No thanks. I have to go change. I think I'm starting to get sticky."

"Oh. Well, be back soon. Pleasure to meet you, Ellie." He offered his hand again.

"The pleasure's all mine." She shook his hand.

After parting, Theodore left after saying a small goodbye. Eleanor stood there, feeling stupid.

'Friends! You had to say yes!'

* * *

**I felt a bit afraid that you guys might think this is a mixed couple. I wrote a Theonor to cover that up. PEACE! DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!**

**Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. You'll get some eargasm listening to it, trust me.**


	4. Friendship Is The First Step

**A healthy Human mind doesn't wake up in the morning thinking it's his last day on earth. But I think that's a luxury, not a curse. To know that you're close to the end is the kind of freedom. Good time to take... inventory. Outgunned, outnumbered, out of our minds, on a suicide mission, But the sands and rocks here stained with thousands of years of warfare,... they will remember us for this. For this, out of all the vast array of nightmares, this is the one we chose for ourselves. We go forward like a breathe exhaled from the earth, with vigor in our hearts, and one goal in sight - We. Will. Kill him. - Cpt. John Price COD:MW2**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Thank you for being with us, Miss Miller. We could have just sent some cookies for you like what normal neighbors do, but Simon and Theodore needed to practice on their vocals, and Alvin here..." He turned to the red clad chipmunk seated at his left side of the couch. "...is grounded for another week for making a big mess upstairs, and for nearly breaking the T.V. with a Wii remote." David Seville, the father of the Chipmunks told the old woman seated on the couch across him.

"Then again, Dave. Theodore was the remote on his hand." Alvin glared back at his father and defended himself.

"Lies, as usual, Alvin." Theodore replied.

"No, it's perfectly alright, David. If it wasn't for you, the girls' mind would've melted in boredom." Miss Miller, the adoptive mother of the girls replied.

It's a friendly neighborhood gathering, to be certain. They were in the living room. One family sat on a couch across each other. Dave's family was seated on one couch, Dave at the center, Simon at his right side, Alvin at his left side, and Theodore at his far left side.

The Miller family sat across them. Miss Miller at the middle, Jeanette and Brittany on either side of her. Too bad Eleanor was still in their house, changing. What takes a girl so long to change a shirt, anyway?

Dave took a cookie from the plate set on the table. "So, what brings you here in Cali?" Dave asked."

Miss Miller shrugged. "I just wanted a place away from all those African-American violence back in Denver."

"Well, hey, California isn't that safe. But it's certainly friendly here in Baldwin. There are warm places that should be visited by tourists, especially on summers. Your girls will love the beaches here." Dave replied.

Before Miss Miller could answer, Brittany jolted up. "Oh, hey, Miss Miller, can we go to the beach next time. Please?" She gave her the puppy-dog eyes, which in Eleanor states, has evil powers.

So far, Miss Miller never said no whenever she'd use those eyes. And now's not an exception. Besides, why would she say no? It IS summer. "Well, sure. Of course we can."

On the Seville family's side, none other than Alvin Seville has been staring at the pink clad ever since they sat there. Stare - That's the only thing he did. He couldn't stop staring, no matter what he'd do. He tried thinking about that scene from 'Amarosa - The revenge', the scariest movie ever made in Hollywood. Yes, he had a minor roll in it (he and his brothers made a cover of 'Down With The Sickness by Disturbed). But that scene where one guy ate another guy due to starvation,... it was the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen. Thinking of that made him go through all the girls he'd met. BUT... even thinking of that disturbing scenario couldn't get her off of his head. It's like she found the entrance to his brain and messed up everything that's inside him.

What she did just now made him drop his mouth from such a height. Her eyes... the eyes... those sapphire orbs that matches well with her soft-looking auburn hair. She did a puppy-dog eyes. Theodore always does that, but it never worked on him. But her...

"Alvin!" Alvin heard a voice calling him. It was barely above a whisper. Once he snapped out of his thoughts, he found a hand waving in front of his face. Theodore's.

"What?" He asked.

"You're staring at her as if you want to kiss her or something." Theodore stated, making the red clad blush violently.

"Oh... was I?" Alvin looked at her, she didn't seem to notice him staring at her. But he wasn't sure. "Did she notice?" He asked in a paranoid tone.

"No. Lucky escape, bro. But you're making it obvious. You like her, don't you?" Theodore asked, making him blush madly... again.

"I... uh... I do - Ah, I mean I don't, I don't." Sweat streamed down from his forehead as he defended himself. He felt stupid, and like he just made the whole thing obvious. As he saw Theodore's eyebrow raised with a grin on his lips, he sighed and admit. "Alright. But it's not a secret, you have a crush on the green one, don't you?" He teased, referring to Eleanor.

He swore he saw Theodore blush slightly. "Uh... yeah. But we're just friends."

"You met a beautiful girl you have a crush on and you locked her in your friendzone? That's just like you."

"What do you mean 'just like me'?"

"You lock every girls you meet in the friendzone."

"I do not."

"What about that time with Gabby?"

"She had a bad boyfriend. I was just helping her get through it."

"That time with Katie."

"Same."

"That time with Erin and Erica."

"Hey, I didn't plan on dating twins."

"Sarah?"

"Okay, that wasn't what it looked like. It was just one accidental kiss. Plus, she had freckles." Theodore recalled the time when that particular girl tripped over and landed on him. Their lips touched only slightly.  
"But now you've found someone to go for. What about Charlene?" Theodore reminded him.

"Hey, Charlene was a bitch. A rich art snob and a spoiled brat. I'd think twice before going back with her again."

"I see it was her who did the dumping."

"She dumped me in a concert, in front of fifty thousand fans. She even said I was douchebag. I lost hundreds of followers in twitter after that."

Alvin faced away, not wanting to talk about her again. It might seem just like a normal celebrity breakup, but to him, it was far more worse than that. Charlene was his first girlfriend. Oh, scratch that, she was his first ex-girlfriend. Charlene smashed her heart into tiny pieces in front of thousands of people and nearly ruined his fame.

Theodore knew better not to ask again.

* * *

**A few half hours later...**

Lunch has ended in the Seville household with their guests. Miss Miller has already taken her leave and went back to the Miller household. As for the girls, the T.V. wasn't installed yet, and they wouldn't spend another second melting on the couch, so they asked (pleaded) Miss Miller to let them stay. And of course, Dave was okay with it, and so were the boys.

Let's say it's 2:53, and the sky is shaping up to be the hottest time of the summer afternoon. The girls doubt even their A/C (in the Miller household) would even fight off the heat.

For the boys, courtesy and courteousness always comes first - except for Alvin -, so they attended to the girls.

Simon and Jeanette were in mini library in Simon's room. Simon felt hesitant in bringing a girl inside his room, especially this Jeanette. Not need be said, he was smitten by her. She wore glasses that brightened her amethyst pupils by a thousand. The turtleneck looked good on her, a bit tightened to show off her curves. Violet, no doubt, looks good on her. As Simon took a glance at the young Aphrodite's mini skirt that only reached an inch above her knees. He blamed the summer heat for that, and now, he's really hesitant in taking a girl into his room.

Jeanette marveled at the sight of Simon's 'Mini' library. A shelf that stretched more than five feet up filled with books. Each shelf has certain topics. "Wow. I don't know how you define 'mini', but I think you have a small library in your room." Jeanette commented.

"That's why it's called a mini library. Small and mini are actually synonyms, you know." 'Uh... duh' - Simon tried hard not to say it. His mind always loves to respond with sarcasm, no matter who he meets. But with a beautiful girl like her, he struggled to be polite.

Jeanette felt stupid. Why is her mind working so slow this day? She blushed. "Oh,... hehe, right."

Simon placed his best smile. "Do you see anything interesting?" He asked.

"What's your favorite?" She asked him back.

Simon pointed at the bottom part of the shelf. "My favorite topics are on the lowest part, so I wouldn't have a hard time getting it."

Jeanette looked at the bottom part labeled "Science, math, and physics". She bent down and tried to take a book out carefully. As her mini skirt lifted up, Simon felt a huge explosion in his heart. He gasped and heat ran up toward his face. His lungs' demand for oxygen multiplied. His face turned red. He slapped his eyes and covered them.

He removed his hand just as Jeanette stood up. His heart still pounded like crazy and his face was crimson red. Did he just look at a girl... a beautiful girl like her? He saw Jeanette turn around with a smile.

"I think we do have a lot in common. I also love these topics." Jeanette held up a book 'Math, Science, Physics As One by Jonel Nacionales'.

"Uh... t-that's great." The aftermath of what he saw made him stutter.

Jeanette's smiled turned to a slightly worried expression. "Simon? What's wrong? You look so red." She stated.

"Uh... hehe... really? Must be the summer heat." He tried to cover up.

"Heat? But it's not even at least 35 degrees here." Jeanette stated. Somehow, Simon wished there'd be a lightning that would randomly strike him.  
Jeanette walked closer towards him. Simon only turned more heated as she observed the elegant sway of her body as she walked. "Are you sick?" Jeanette asked.

Jeanette placed the back of his hand against his neck feeling his temperature. Simon burst up in shyness and smiled idiotically. In fact, he felt like a total idiot. Torpe - A Filipino word that describes boys who're afraid of girls. That's what he was.

The nerve endings on his neck scanned the softness of her hand. She applied a feminine-like pressure against his skin, giving him the urge to drop to his knees. Her skin was perfect, smooth, and he can tell that she never had any imperfections.

"Well, you seem fine." Jeanette removed her hand, and Simon felt like he lost the other piece of his heart.

"I... uh... I am." He smiled like an idiot. But to Jeanette, it was cute. "I'm just going to get a glass of water." His words burst out like an octopus squirting ink. "You want some?"

"No thank you. Can I stay here and read? Your books are very tempting." Jeanette asked.

'So's your body.' Simon thought. "Sure, feel free."

Simon left in a hurry.

* * *

Alvin couldn't take his eyes of her. It's been an hour since Ms. Miller left, and the girls begged to let them stay. No one has a problem with that, really. Alvin may sometimes be a jerk, but he's courteous, most of the times.

How to describe Brittany? 'Beautiful' is the general word, but there's more to that. Vernacularly, she's hot, sexy, she has a beautiful smile, blue eyes, everything about her seems beautiful in his eyes. He has yet to know about her, aside from her competitive side.

They were in the music room. This room was refurbished two years ago, months before The Chipmunks became celebrities. The walls were painted Yellow-Green while the high ceiling remained white. There's a square hole on the wall where Dave installed the A/C vents.

The music room lived up to its name. There were numbers of instruments, native or not, from A-Z. Fender Electric Guitars were hung on the walls as if they were Texan rifles. Two Bass guitars leaned on a rack in one corner of the room. A few feet next to it were two drum sets with customized drumsticks colored specially by Theodore Seville. At the left side of the drum sets were three Oscar Schmidt acoustic guitars colored red, blue, and green leaned against a rack. Amplifiers were everywhere, ranging from bass amps, to overdrivers, with brands from X-Treck to Fenders, varying from size and shape.

A plaque was hanged on the top part of the wall "The Chipmunks". Actually, the name of their band were everywhere from guitar bases to the front part of the bass drums. On one corner of the room, beside the door was a table and three chairs were laid immobile. On top of the table were three tapper wares colored red, blue, and green that were full of guitar picks. On the last side the the room was a piano and an organ next to it.

Inside the music room, there was another transparent door that led to the recording room.

Bottom line, they had everything.

"Wow, isn't this a little too much for one band?" Brittany complimented, looking at every instruments. "I mean, this could be a recording studio."

"We've already signed a record deal at Jett Records. But we do the recording in our music room, since we have better quality. Everything in the recording room came brand new from Japan." Alvin replied to her.

"I mean, you guys did all this? Bought the instruments and all?" She asked again.

"Some of the instruments are from Dave's teenage years. That drum, and that piano used to be his. We just wanted everything to be new, so we bought new sets of instruments. Then Dave wrecked a huge hole in the wall to build the recording room. It took us two years to complete this."

Brittany walked over to the guitar racks and eyed each of the acoustics. She looked back at Alvin with a question. "Don't you guys have any pink guitars?"

Alvin frowned. Pink, pink is just an insult. "No way, pink are for-"

"Don't say it." Brittany interrupted, giving him the hand. "What you don't know is: real men wear pink."

Alvin shook his head, denying the fact. "Real, gay, men, that is. Pink is just an insult. I'd rather go for puke-green."

"Alright, that's it, you've crossed it. Red is just a sign for women in period." Brittany shot with a frown.

"Yeah? Well, pink is stupid. You're a girl, I bet you can't even hold a guitar right." He shot back.

"Sexist! You haven't seen me yet, Seville." She glared.

"Oh really? Why don't you grab that acoustic and let me see what you've got."

"Yuck, there's no way I'm touching that red, period... kind of thing. I'd rather go for the green one."

"Okay, now you've done it. No one insults my favorite color." Once again, Alvin has shown his competitive side. He walked up towards one of the racks and grabbed his red guitar. He reached for his pocket and grabbed two picks. He offered one to her.

She shook her head. "I don't need one. I'm sure I'll beat you without even breaking a nail." Brittany too, has shown her competitive side.

Alvin put the pick back into his pocket and gave her a grin. "Don't be crying on me when you break a nail." He set his guitar in a comfortable position. "Ladies first."

"Ha, I'll try to go easy on you."

* * *

Theodore took the cookies out of the oven, wearing his pair of chipmunk mitts. He placed the tray on the counter before taking them off.

Eleanor walked closer to the counter - or to him - and took one of the hot pieces. As soon as she lifted the cookies with her fingers, the stimulus kicked in, the hot cookie nearly burned her fingers. She gasped and dropped the cookie - luckily - back on the tray.

"Ow, that's hot!" She exclaimed, shaking her hand.

"Can't say I had to warn ya." Using a pair of tongs from the counter, Theodore clipped one of the cookies and gently blew on it. After the smoke from the steaming cookie was gone, he grabbed it with his hands, making sure it wasn't hot anymore. He placed the cookie close to Eleanor's lips for her to bite out. "Here."

Eleanor's face turned red right away. Her heart beat like it never beat before, and her breathing was downright abnormal. It's surprising how their friendly intimacy grew in just a few hours.

Theodore noticed her crimson face. "Eleanor, are you alright? You seem kinda... red to me."

'If you weren't so sweet, I wouldn't be.' Eleanor thought. "I... uh... just the summer heat, I think. I- it has an effect on me."

"Are you sure you're not allergic to cinnamon? Most of my friends were." Theodore told her.

"No, I don't. I love cookies."

"Well, here. You don't have to be shy around me, you know. We're friends."

'Friends! Well, nice job, Ellie. You're now officially friendzoned.' She cursed herself. "Oh, hehe, thanks." She opened her mouth and took a bite out of the cookie from his hand. She used her molars to bite, creating a crunch sound. Her salivary glands sensed the food as she masticated. Her taste buds touched the cookie's vanilla filling, her favorite.

"Mm, these are good, Teddy." She called him by his nickname. Oh, how she wished she'd be able to use that as someone more than just his best friend. "How'd you know vanilla was my favorite?"

"I just know people at first sight." He answered.

"Really?"

"No, not really. I saw how you looked at the vanilla frosting. I just kinda figured it out."

"Oh. Well, it's official. BFF's?" She stretched out her hand, regretting what she'd said at the same time. She doesn't know why she said that, it just came out of her mind. And friendship IS the beginning of a relationship.

Theodore smiled and shook her hand. "Most definitely. It's hard to say no to beautiful girls, not that I would say 'no' to you."

Eleanor's friendly smile melted into realization. Her blush deepened. As she spoke, her voice lowered in volume. "Y-You think I'm beautiful?" Still holding his hand, she absent-mindedly let hers slip away, missing the feeling already.

"Of course you are." He smiled. Then suddenly, it melted. He waved his hands in front of her in defense. "B-but I'm not saying we should be more than friends. I- I hope I didn't freak you out."

'Freak me out? Teddy, please, I'm resisting the urge to kiss you right now.' She thought. "Of course not. W-we're friends forever, aren't we?" Her 'forever' sounded bitter.

"Of course. You're like a sister to me." He told her.

Eleanor wished that out of nowhere, a lightning would strike her right on the spot. Oh, great, 'friends' is bad enough, but 'sister'?

* * *

**Enjoy the Simonette and the Theonore while you can. In the next few chapters, I'll be entertaining more Alvittany and less Simonette and Theonore.**

**Please review a good review, that's all I ask for.**


End file.
